


#1: Data (Star Trek)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A little angst, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Not a lot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data explores his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1: Data (Star Trek)

     It's been a hard day for Lieutenant Commander Data. He and the rest of the away team had discovered another android in Dr. Soong's lab on Omnicron Theta. He was so excited to have found another android just like him; he could finally have someone who understood him. The away team took the android back to the _Enterprise_. The android was put together, but the crew assembling him needed to look at Data to finish. He had no problem at all with this; if it meant he'd have someone just like him around, he didn't mind at all. When he heard Lore's voice for the first time, he gasped. He sounded _exactly_ like Data! He looked just like him, too. Data was happy to finally have a brother. He wasn't jealous when Lore used contractions or showed emotion; it didn't matter to him. He grew attached to his brother during the few hours they were together. That's why it was so hard for Data to watch as he was transported into the cold, empty, dark vacuum of space. he was upset, but he wasn't devastated; he had only known Lore for a few hours, and he was a bad person anyway.

* * *

* * *

     "You are relieved from duty, Commander Data. Take tomorrow off as well," Picard orders the android. Before Data can protest, the Captain says, "That's an order, Mr. Data." Data nods and gets up from his seat. He walks to the Turbolift, steps inside once its doors open, and tells it where to go. He steps back out and walks to his quarters. The doors open, and Data strips out of his uniform. He _does_ have a modesty program, but he's all alone, and he's going to shower soon; there's no harm in it. He sits on his sofa and reads the ancient classic _Gone With the Wind_ for several hours. The door chimes, and Data checks the time: it's already 2346. He jumps up from the sofa and says, "Just a moment," and slips into a clean uniform. He allows the visitors to come in. The doors open to reveal Geordi and Deanna.

     "Hey, Data," Geordi greets. "We just came to check on you."

     "Are you doing alright?" Deanna asks. Data nods.

     "I am very well, thank you. You two should be going to bed. It is very important for humans to get the proper amount of sleep each night." Geordi and Deanna smile, say their goodbyes, and exit Data's quarters. The android takes his uniform off again and heads to the bathroom. He turns the switch on his shower from sonic to water. The crew is supposed to conserve water, but Data showers in water sometimes; he likes the way the water feels against his bioplast. He stands underneath the stream, letting the water cascade over his perfect body. He stands beneath the stream for ten minutes before turning the water off and stepping out. The warm water helped relax him, and the pain from Lore was now a dull ache. Data dries himself off and withdraws from the bathroom. He doesn't bother putting a clean uniform on as he usually would; he's going to spend the rest of his time off naked. _I enjoy being nude,_ he thinks as he sits on the sofa again.  On Omnicron Theta, he never wore clothes. The villagers were bothered by an anatomically-correct android walking around without clothes, though Data did not understand why. He did not need clothes; he was not affected by the elements. Despite this, Dr. Soong made him a modesty program so Data would wear clothes in front of people.

     Data's mind begins to wander. He thinks about Lore. He thinks about how he wishes he got to know his brother more, how he wishes his brother wasn't as evil as he was. He also thinks about how his body is a physical copy of Lore's. Data goes back to the bathroom and looks at himself in the long mirror. He leans close and touches his face, letting his fingers fall slowly down to his chest. His middle finger brushes his nipple, and his breath catches. His fingers keep moving down until they reach his flaccid member. _I wonder what would happen if I filled my penis with biofluid. I think I would get something similar to a human erection. There is only one way o find out._ Data lets his curiosity get the best of him, - as he usually does - and he fills his dick with biofluid. _My hypothesis was correct; when I filled my penis with biofluid, it became erect. Now what do I do with it? I have heard of masturbation, but I do not know how to do it. I presume I just have to stimulate my erogenous zones and my penis, and that will lead to orgasm._ Data's hand moves back down to his now erect penis. He strokes it slowly, getting a feel for it. He moves his other hand to grope his balls. 

"Ahh," he moans breathily. He experiments with speeds and pressures on his dick: he moves his hand fast and applies a lot of pressure, then he moves his hand slowly with only a little pressure. He decides that fast with medium pressure feels best. He continues to rub his cock and balls until he is panting and ready to come. He lets out a long moan as biofluid sprays from his dick. It hits his chest, and some even gets on his face. He sits there for a few minutes, thinking about what he had just done. He finally gets up to go to the bathroom and get a towel. After cleaning up, he decides he enjoyed the experience. 

"I will have to do this again sometime," he says to himself. He leaves the bathroom and goes back to reading his book. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during 1x13. This was an awesome episode, and right afterwards is the perfect time to set a story like this. Also, Data has emotions in this story. I am positive that he feels things just like everyone else; his feelings are just different from ours, and they aren't as strong.
> 
> I know that it's the third of May, but I'll make up for it by posting two stories tomorrow.


End file.
